Forsaken
by YourMagdalena
Summary: My take on the scene in the book version of 'See No Evil' in which Jacob sews up Kira's shoulder wound. Hints of Jacob/Kira


**A/N: My Jacob tends to be a cross between book Jacob and film Jacob. I love film Jacob and I find him to be incredibly endearing, but I find book Jacob fascinating. **

**I own nothing. Please do not sue me!**

…**..**

She writhed and cried beneath him, but his knee pressed into the middle of her back kept her in place. He cocked his head to one side as he concentrated on the task at hand. Steady fingers deftly sewed together torn, bloody quivering flesh. It had almost caught him by surprise when the large, heavy meat hook sank into her shoulder. Her power of The Holy may be great, but the vessel in which she lived was like glass. It seemed that even Goddess's were fragile.

He felt her tense up as he lowered his face to the wound and took the wire between his teeth. A haggard yelp escaped her lips as the wire was yanked and ripped between the Monster's jaws. Her body shook and her nails clawed at the floor, until a low shuddering breath left her lips and she was still once more.

The Monster eyed his work before nodding with a soft grunt. His prize would not bleed to death and he would be able to enjoy her for longer. He shifted his leg so that the knee was no longer pressed into her spine and knelt across her, a knee either side of her hips. His body tensed and his fingertips twitched as he looked down at The Holy. Her pale skin was smudged dirty crimson with grime and her own blood. His stomach churned as he looked down at his broken Priestess.

With shaking hands, he tried to clean the blood and dirt from The Holy, but he only succeeded in smearing it around her back. She whimpered in pain whenever he came close to the stitched up wound across her shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. The Holy was tainted and she had to be cleansed.

The pipes groaned and churned and shuddered as he turned the tap. He watched as the cleansing water trickled from the shower head, then burst forth soaking his tainted prize. The water cascaded over The Holy as her teeth chattered and her body trembled under the onslaught of freezing cold water. One hand held her by the throat whilst the other swept down her back, washing away the grime. Washing away the Sin. But she was not yet clean.

Roughly he turned her around to face the torrent of water. His strong fingers gripping her chin forcing her to look up into the spray. He knew what had to be done. The Monster had looked into her eyes, and instead of seeing the Sin as he had the others, he only saw himself. This unsettled him, and he felt this must be a trick of some kind. He twisted the tap further and the water began to heat up. He ignored her cries as he forced her eyes open and held her under the water.

She truly struggled then. Spitting out the stale water and trying to close her eyes. Her skin was glowing pink now as she was unable to escape the scalding spray. The Monster understood pain. It was the only way the truly rid yourself of Sin.

Her short gasping breaths and whimpers stirred something inside him. Something he knew to be wrong. Dirty. Filthy. Disgusting. He closed his eyes and the buzzing of the flies seemed to get louder. They crowded around their master and seemed to try to distract him from his Sinful thoughts. The Monster wrenched the Goddess from the bathtub, not even waiting to switch off the shower. She found herself pressed up against the wall. The cracked flaking plaster sticking to her cheek and falling into her hair.

Stale puffs of breath feathered over the back of her neck and she trembled beneath his hands. The Shaman did not cry out, nor did she whimper. She kept so very very still and allowed him to move trembling fingers over the inked tributes on her back.

Their roles had changed. He was shaken whilst she seemed calm. Memories of a little boy under scalding water came rushing back. He wasn't sure how he knew the boy, but he had been a filthy, sinful thing. He needed to be punished. He needed to be pitied. He needed...

Need. That strange feeling churned inside him again and the Monster groaned. It wasn't a new feeling, but he couldn't remember feeling it before. It was alien and all too familier all at the same time. He dropped to his knees and pressed his face against The Holy, closing his sinful, dirty eyes and and forcing all wrong thoughts from his mind. He wrapped his arms around the waist of his Goddess, and prayed for Salvation.


End file.
